Spring of Drowned Dreams
by Lady-von-Strife
Summary: Take a dip and you'll be a whole NEW person!" Summer time, Seigaku heads to train in the cursed mountain Springs of Jusenkyo, China which is an infamous training ground, truly a way to end summer with a Splash! Warning! tickets may come with curse!
1. Change Over!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own PoT. The springs of Jusenkyo were simply borrowed from the idea that Ranma ½ applied and were researched in the net please RnR if you have the time, thank you -LadyStrife914  
**_

**_"Spring of Drowned Dreams"_**

_China, Asia's 'Sleeping Dragon', from the misty façade that of the mythic beasts' breath and the fiery lights that illuminated the streets at nights, who would've thought that this peaceful and cultural place would be the choice training grounds for Coach Sumire Ryuzaki's Tennis club. After all, the city of the chosen warriors was situated in the said country, sports, typically martial arts were fancied here. But it wasn't the bustling streets and top facilities that were to their liking, it was none-other than the infamous, yes not famous but INFAMOUS, (Not to anyone's knowledge though), __Springs of Jusenkyou__, located at a remote mountain._

Coach Ryuzaki rode a bike as she followed her team, doing laps on Mountain side, "Everyone!" She spoke on the Megaphone, "10 more laps and we'll proceed to your balance practice!"

"Yes Sensei!" The replied.

_The climate was favorable, it wasn't sunny and it wasn't that much dim either, everything was silent, except for them. Their _breaths_ were that of smokes as they panted and spoke. _

"Keeh! Another set of laps?" Momo's jaw dropped and his eyes turned wide. "She just can't do that! She just can't!"

Ryuzaki overheard him, "Momoshiro! That's an extra 3 for you!"

Momo was startled, "Y-yes."

Kaidoh ran a pace ahead of him, "Fushuu… you're so slow. Quit whining."

"What did you say?" He tried to catch up, "Want to go at it ah?"

Fuji who was at the second frontier ran along side Ryoma and Taka, he remained composed and quite enthusiastic, "Hehehe, looks like everyone's enjoying themselves."

"Taka nodded, "You picked quite a good place for us."

Ryoma agreed, "Sou sou (Yupyup)"

"You think so too?" Oishi joined in.

"Hoi! Hoi!" Eiji gave a wide smile. "And I just cant wait till we hit the hot springs nya!"

"I know what you mean" Fuji added.

Tezuka ran passed them, "Refrain from talking and don't get left behind!"

"Looks like captain's still in for the competition." Ryoma stated.

Taka winced, "I can see why…"

"Huh?" Everyone wondered and turned to face the direction of Inui who was holding out a see-through mug of "Special Inui Chinese herb Special juice" It was a neon green color.

"Alright men!" Coach announced once again, "You see that there?" She pointed to Inui's disgusting tonic, "If you fall behind, that's you're price." She smugged.

_Not a single one of them even gave an effort to listen to their coach talking, at the sight of their 'prize' all of them doubled their pace!"_

Taka voluntarily held up his racket "Burrrnnning!"

"Oi taka senpai! That's cheating!" Momo huffed and tried tp catch up to both him and Tezuka already leading.

"Nyan!" Eiji jumped and landed in front of Oishi and Ryoma, he looked backwards and gave out a peace sign, "Vui! Warui-nyan but I'm not going last!"

"Che! That's dirty!" Ryoma complained.

"Eiji! I wont lose as well!" He followed.

"What do you say Ryoma, should we go at it as well?" asked Fuji.

"Sure senpai."

"Mada hayaiyo! (It's still too early to win against me!)"

"Mada Mada dane?"

_Morning practice was over, luckily no one had to drink the juice, Coach Ryuzaki summoned them to the spring's entrance, in which, a stubby middle aged man, who looked very round wearing all-green clothes stood waiting for them._

"Nihao!" the man raised one hand to greet them clearly he was Chinese.

"Oh, you must be our guide, everyone this is Mr. Chen"

Everyone greeted him with a bow.

He smiled at them, "Nice to see Seigaku tennis team a? Me so thankful you come to Jusenkyo" He gave a grin.

Ryoma whispered to Momo, "He talks funny Hehehe"

Momo covered his laughter, "You got that right!"

"Heeh, we're going to the springs already? Yatta!" Eiji cheered out.

"I don't think that's what we're here for though" Oishi placed a hand on Eiji's shoulder.

Tezuka pointed to the Far left, "Over there, that's where we'll be training"

"Hm?" Kaidoh scanned the place Tezuka pointed to, it was just a small land mass with mini-springs scrunched up together, giving only a few centimeters of difference, beside each, contained a sign with Chinese characters painted on the wooden blocks.

"You will train ah?" The guide asked Ryuzaki, "Then me will give you some pointers." He cleared his throat and out of nowhere brought out a board with some guidelines.

"Where'd that come from?" taka questioned and Fuji just shrugged his shoulders.

The guide started, "Jusenkyo Springs are very unique. It is a common place foh mahtial ahtists to train. They usually go and skip or jump to other mini-springs to enhance their balance and speed. Very difficult but very rewarding!" He smiled.

Ryuzaki sweatdropped, "Th-thank you for the information, now if you'll excuse us… Team?"

Everyone began to walk through the entrance.

"Ah! Of course!" He exclaimed, "Just follow the path straight ah? And me should warn you not to fall to the springs! Water not good, especially this wetha!" He pointed at the ominous sky.

Everyone gave out a snicker. Momo reassured the guide, "Don't worry gramps! We can handle ourselves!" He teased.

"Sou 'ssume" Ryoma added and everyone went in along with his senpais.

The guide made a worried face, "You do that ah?" He began to walk away, "I guess it best to not ell about the curses…" He sighed and stopped. "I guess they read the sign first before training ah? That be good enough" He wandered off.

_At the sight of the mini-aligned springs, everyone stopped to take a good look first of their location. Pretty much everything looked normal, the water was really clear and the only thing that stood between them was the cold breeze that circulated._

"Looks like things gonna be interesting" Fuji knelt down to read the huge sign that was hammered to the ground, "Take a Dip and You'll be a Whole New Person" He grinned, "I wonder if its true."

"Can you read what's written Fuji?" asked Ryuzaki.

"Not really, I just read the one with the translation.

Inui still peered around the springs, his senses were disturbed, "Funny… I think I know this place" His brows crossed, "I suddenly have a bad feeling about this."

"Alright everyone! Gather!"

_Coach Ryuzaki commenced their training, they were instructed to skip the springs back and forth 4 times by pair and the align at the center for balance. This time no punishment was given as consolation. Fuji and tezuka were the first ones to go. Fuji went through the course smoothly._

"Hehehe" He gave a grin. "Mada hayaiyo Tezuka"

He won the race, Tezuka nodded and instructed the others to prepare, Kaidoh and Momo were next.

Momo stood at the starting line, "Ne Mamushi, don't fall behind now." He mocked.

_Kaidoh snubbed him._

"Oi I was talking to you!"

_Inui signaled the start with his whistle and the 2 moved, his thoughts were far from their practice._

"Sensei, excuse me for a while, I'll just go and get my towel at the cabin" Fuji asked permission.

"Heeh? That's going to be a long way back, hurry up now or you'll catch the rain!"

"Yes Sensei" He started to leave but then turned to Inui, "Are you ok?"

Inui was sweating, "A-ah, yes, just a little distracted."

"Oh, alright then." Fuji gave out a normal smile as he left and then opened his eyes, "I wonder if its true… One way to find out…" He looked up the cloudy sky and grinned as he walked away.

_Things back with the others were getting complex, Kaidoh almost slipped because of Momo intervening in his way._

"Oi! Watch it!" Kaidoh yelled, it was lucky that he was near their starting point.

"Ora ora!" Momo approached him and placed his hand on his shoulder, "Calm down, it was just a mistake!" he grinned.

He shrugged Momo's hand off, "What did you say?"

_Kaidoh grabbed Momo's shirt and Momo did as well, Ryoma and Oishi tried to stop their fight but the two were pushing each other around so much that they all lost balance and fell on different springs._

Momo was the first to ascend, "Oi Mamushi! What was that about? Didn't you hear the guy telling us not to go in the water?" He pouted.

"It's just water you bone head! Fushuu…"

"Mataku…" Ryoma tried to stand up; he shook his head to get rid of the water droplets.

"Ahahahaha!" Eiji laughed out loud, "They all look funny!"

Inui didn't notice the fuss, "It's in the tip of my tongue… the data… and… Fu-"

"Eiji, that's not very nice you know" Oishi said.

"Sorry" Eiji held out a hand to help Oishi up but then, Oishi gave a grin and tugged on Eiji to fall into another spring. "Hoi? NYAAAAAA!"

"Ahahaha! Now I think it's funny too." Taka laughed.

Eiji spat out some water and stood up, he cupped an amount of water from the back spring, "Funny nya? Here!" He splashed water on Taka.

Taka was shocked and decided to pay him back, he took out his racket and changed modes, "ORA ORA ORA! YOU WANT TO PLAY BABY?"

"Eiji senpai! Now he's gonna get all of us!" Ryoma said, worried.

_Taka skipped to the middle and used his racket to spray water all around them, which even made Tezuka wet._

Tezuka choked and everyone halted their laughter as they placed attention on him, his vein popped, "What are you…" He hissed.

"Buchou! Calm down!" Pleaded Momo and Tezuka started to get close.

Ryuzaki faced their direction, "Hey! What's all the ruckus?" Ryuzaki came in running to them and slipped in another spring hole. Everyone broke out a laugh, even tezuka, her eyes blazed in fury, "Do you have a right to laugh at your teacher huhhhh?"

_Everyone turned to stone._

Inui sighed and approached them, "Hm?"

_Everyone turned to him and etched a grimace; everyone went out of the water and circled around him. _

Inui's eyes widened and he dripped in sweat, "What are you guys doing??"

The guys grabbed on Inui's limbs and arms, "PUT ME DOOOWWN!" He screamed.

"ON the count of three!" Ryuzaki said. "1, 2 3!!"

_They threw him into the water and everyone burst out in laughter._

Fuji came back in the knick of time, he arrived with everyone soaked, "hehehe, looks like I missed out the fun"

"That can be arranged senpai, mada mada dane?"

Eveyone started to walk towards him. He took a step back, "Haha, I'll pass… but looks like the heavens are gonna do your job for you…"

"Hmm?" Everyone looked up.

Cold Rain stared to pour out, "It's raining nya." Eiji said holding out his arms.

Fuji looked up and then shifted his gaze at his team, "Sou da- hmm?!" Hie eyes opened and bolted up I surprised, his smile twitched, "Wha-wha… (I guess its true)"

"Is there something wrong?" asked Taka.

Inui was disturbed by Fuji's reaction, he fixed his glasses with his white wing, "Hm?" He looked at his reflection on the water, he wanted to scream but the instead of a voice, "Quack quack!" a noisy quack blurted out. Everyone turned to his direction.

"What the?! Inui??" Ryuzaki was flustered.

Eiji scanned everyone and was surprised to see, things and animals that replaced everyone he went with, he jumped out of the water on his four teeny paws, "Nya-nyaw! Meow nya!" He jumped up and down as he pointed for everyone to see their reflection.

In uniform motion they all looked down and saw, completely different forms, their jaws dropped and they were all stunned, "WHHAAAAATTT??"

Fuji turned his back on them shaking, he tried to be composed, "(You're kidding right? it's just some kind of joke… the things I've researched, the curses, if it's true then, its my fault…)" He clenched his fist. "Wait a minute… I know how to…" He glanced upon them, "But first… I'm gonna need a benefit for this… hehehe" he put on his ever sadistic smile. "(Don't let our guards down huh?)" He snickered. "This is going to be…" he turned to look at everyone else, half-fainting and running around, "Fun!"


	2. How it all started

**_How it all started_**

_It was already mid-summer, the regionals were already adrift and their peak goal at the moment was almost at the Seishun Gakuen's palm. The daily training went on as ususal. The team did all the drills in the blazing sun, tramline exercises, practice serves, you name it… Along with a mug full of Inui's infamous tonic which conveniently for him, came in various colors, all depending to match his mood. _

"All right team! Good job!" Ryuzaki gave her panting team a wide grin. Placing her hands on her waist, she gave out a satisfied look.

_Half of the team looked exhausted enough to just drop flat on the ground, others were merely bending their knees a bit and finding balance, Tezuka kept cool as natural just unzipping his jersey jacket and placing it inside his bag and waited for his coach's instruction._

_Inui kept track of the team in a one relay, he was still standing at the far end of the court, gazing on the time marked on the stop watch and now and then writing down notes._ "Ii…" He fixed his glasses and walked to approach his coach and teammates, the captain followed suit.

"Any improvements?" Ryuzaki said, bearing a calm expression as he faced him.

"Well…" Inui flipped open his notebook, "I'm happy to report there is, but it's just a mere 15 if you ask me." He closed it back shut.

Everyone's eyes narrowed, Momo was first to protest, "Eh?! After all those running and weight additions, we didn't even make it to you 25 prediction? It just can't be, it just cant!" He stumbled to stand up.

Ryuzaki sighed and closed her eyes, "Mataku! (Really now!)" She crossed her arms and went a step closer to Inui, "Inui, you've got to be kidding me…"

Inui turned to face his teammates, "I'm sorry but data doesn't lie" He said bluntly, flickering once again his glasses.

Eiji who was sitting lowly decided to finally just lay flat, he shielded his eyes with his hands from the rays of the day, "There's got be something nya…" She exhaled, "We can do…" he continued.

Tezuka deep in thought, crossed his arms and started to speak, "Clearly, there's a need for change with our training menu."

Inui winced at that statement, feeling a bit offended. Fuji all the more couldn't resist but laugh, "Ahehe, maybe so…" He peered to Inui who seemed unsteady.

Ryoma who also sat near where Fuji stood gave out a silent cackle "Sou 'ssume (So it seems)" he gave his senpai and smirk. "(Hopefully, no more of your juices)" He thought.

"Well, what o you suppose we plan?" Oishi asked.

_There was a momentary silence that replaced everyone's hard breathing, Inui, for the first time in their recent sessions had no idea what to do next._

"Uhm…" Taka's voice broke the silent, everyone turned to him.

"What is it Kawamura?" his coached raised her brows, "Any suggestions?"

Taka fixed himself up to answer; he placed his hand at the back of his nape, "Well… I think maybe, we could try practicing in a new environment… you know… to test our adaptability…"

Inui nodded in agreement, "Check… He's right, maybe there isn't much of a progress since we're too familiar with the school grounds as if it were no longer such a challenge."

"Heeh, yarujan! (Not bad)" Ryoma reacted, placing his cap back.

"And also…" Inui cleared his throat; "It may be the same for my Juices… I guess I better step things up a notch…" He gave out an ominous grin to each and everyone, making them all leap in discomfort.

"Ahahaha…" Coach gave out a weak laugh, "Get serious already!" He patted him in the back.

Inui replied so naturally, "As you wish." Which in translation for the others was a horrid thing for him to do at the moment.

_Kaidoh wasn't really paying attention, the heat was enough for him to handle, his attention was caught by Fuji who was at the moment having a brain blitz, "Fushuu…" His eyes focused on Fuji's stance, he had an arm arched to support his chin and more importantly the sadistic smile that he never failed to use. _

"Maybe we could travel?" Oishi suggested which made a change in Eiji's move.

"Hoi hoi! We should! Yatta!" He put on his dreamy face and spilled out oodles of suggestions. "Maybe to Rokakku mountains, were its cold, or to Shinjuku!"

Tezuka quickly objected, "Dame desu… (Nope)"

"That's right" Taka added, "Those places are already occupied"

_Fuji put on another grin; he was still in his own black-sunshine world. _

Kaidoh turned wide-eyed, "What's he thinking?"

"Heeh?" momo noticed him being jumpy, "What is it Mamushi? Speaking to your sorry self again?" He mocked.

Kaidoh shifted into his ready position, his right fist was clenched and ready to go, "What?!"

Oishi approached to stop the fuss, "Come on you two."

"Oi! You two knock it off!" Coach ordered and the two quickly turned their backs on each other.

Tezuka sighed, "We need to think of a place soon."

"Now if only they could suggest…" Fuji mumbled.

"Were you saying something Senpai?" Ryoma questioned him.

He put his hands down and crossed his brows, "Betsuni… (Not really)"

Ryoma was a bit alarmed but turned his direction back towards his captain and the others, "Well… how about leaving the country?" He slowly stood up and fixed his stained clothes, "Indesuka? (Will that be alright?)"

For a moment everyone stood still, Fuji opened his eyes, "(Jackpot!)" He acted natural and paced his way to them, "That's not a bad idea." He smiled at Ryoma.

Kaidoh fidgeted, "Do…"

Coach cut him off "I know it might work. But. Where could we possibly go in such short notice?"

"You know a place?"

"Actually Tezuka." Fuji took another step forward and held out his hand to emphasize a fact, "I do. You see, I've heard of a place where St. Rudolph will have their trainings too, but It wont be until a week from now." He paused to edit, "According to my source, the training grounds are quite special hehehe" He said in a musical tone.

Coach Ryuzaki raised a brow, "Your source ei? Hmm… Where exactly is it?"

"It's in China."

"China?!" Everyone repeated, surprised.

"Yes, In the Jusenkyo Mountains"

"Jusenkyo? I've never heard of it" Eiji said crossing his arms on his back.

"Me too, China seems an awfully far place." Oishi stated.

"Ii… Jusenkyo, I've heard of it" Inui fixed his glasses. "It's quite known for its hot springs, correct?"

"Hot springs?" Momo said excitedly.

"Well…" Fuji grinned, "I kinda figured that maybe after our sessions, we'd relax a bit, wouldn't that be convenient?"

Ryoma turned to his senpai, "Heeh… Yarujan Senpai!"

"Hm… Well since our very own tensai (genius), says so, then I guess we could travel there. But remember what comes first!"

"Yes coach!" They all replied.

Ryuzaki inhaled, "I'll be discussing the preparations with the school staff, in the meantime, I suggest that you brief your parents with the said proposal."

_Everyone nodded._

Tezuka took a step forward, "Yudan Sezu ni Iko!"


	3. Next in Line

_**Next in Line**_

_**AN: Okay so, so far 2 people's new forms have been revealed, about their forms, I placed them to match how'd I imagine them acting in it. Again, I do not own PoT and the cursed Jusenkyo springs context.**_

"What is going on here? Inui! Kikumaru! What the heck-…" Coach paused at the sight of her students; so pale, wide-eyed and dripping with sweat, she placed her arms on her waist. She felt thrice the impact on her hip, "Huh?" She glanced upon her body and saw that she bore 3 pairs of arms, she threw them into the air gasping, "WHAT THE HELL!" Neko (Cat) Eiji bounced up and down frantically, signaling her to look at her face; she gulped and took a peek of her reflection. "Th-three…th-three…" She mumbled, trying to place her hands on her faces, all three of them. "WAAAA!" She whacked all of her hands on her faces and slowly collapsed.

"Sensei!" Everyone panicked and drew close to her, still unaware of their new appearances.

_Fuji hid behind a huge rock and counted on the mist to cover him as he thought of a plan._

"We've gotta do something!" Momo's voice became so serene. He leaned forward to see if their Sensei was okay, as he did, hair strands got in the way, he blew them off but didn't manage to take care of it, he grunted.

Taka slithered to try and carry his coach up, it was nothing to it since he had his mighty tentacles as a support, Momo tried to help him, but his slender arms were far too weak. "If only this stupid hair would…" Taka made use of one of his 'long legs' to hold Momo's hair strand up as he did so, he looked up to see… "S-senpai…" His red lips stuttered. Taka focused his eyes on Momo as well; both trembled at what they saw.

Momo pointed on of his thin fingers at Taka, "O-octopus…"

Taka pointed 2 tentacles, "W-woman…"

The two turned to the others who were at a distance and they too stayed stiff in their position. Fuji peeked to see what was going on, "Hm? _Sugei_… I'm definitely, not mistaken, they're true… Spring of drowned Duck or the _Yaazunichuan_, spring of drowned Cat or the _Maoniichuan_… and now, Ashura (6 armed, three headed Warrior Goddess), Akane a female martial artist and Octopus…" he grinned. "Who's next to reveal I wonder?"

Ryoma was really disturbed and very hesitant to see what he had turned to. The rain was anything but help; everyone was cold but could not care less… "I-impossible…" He gulped and took a few, slow steps towards the spring that he fell into. His body was shaking, he actually felt that something had changed; he was just a look down at his discovery. "Here…goes…" He shut his eyes and slowly started to outline his face, weirdly he felt that his skin became smoother, and his lips oddly curvy to match his teenage-girl physique, "Holy sh-" He covered his mouth upon hearing his squeaky voice, he knelt to the ground and finally took a look at himself, "Oh my…" He rubbed his eyes and took another look, slowly he placed his hands on his neck, still eyeing his reflection and then shifted his gaze to his chest on which his hands were only inches away. "SEEEENNNPAIIII!" Ryoma turned into a girl.

Tezuka heard Ryoma's scream, hurriedly and heavily he stalked his way towards the girl Ryoma who was unfortunately, sobbing, "Echizen! What's wrong?" Ryoma still had his back on his captain, tezuka tried to get him to look, as he too was startled at his kouhai's (lower classman's) back image, "Ryoma?" He placed his black paw on Ryoma's shoulder.

Ryoma wiped away his uncontrollable tears, "Sniff… buchou… I'm a…a…" He started to look back to face Tezuka.

"(What is it?)" Tezuka was alarmed of his change in voice; his speaking voice was now that of a bear's… He withdrew his hand and crossed arms to think, "(Calm down, this isn't real…)" He dripped in sweat.

Ryoma noticed the odd shadow the clouds reflected, "Captain?" He found instead of Tezuka was a giant panda. "WAAAAA!" He quickly stood to his feet, stumbled and ran away, Tezuka tried to divert him and bring him back, holding out his paw but scared girl Ryoma off with a huge growl.

"Wahhh! Get away from me!" Ryoma ran towards the others but fell upon stepping on a small and soft object. "OW! That hurt!" Ryoma was crushing a little black animal on his leg, "Oh sorry!" He picked it up and noticed something distinct, "Huh? A piglet?" He looked closer, "Green head-band??"

The piglet struggled free with tears fleeting in its droopy eyes. "Oink…" No 'fushuuu' went out this time. "What is going on here?" Ryoma whined.

Everyone was going ballistic, they have now gathered in a circle and was half faint. Oishi had to do something, he scanned everyone in their changed form and started to approach, "Everyone, it's all going to be fine" A huge thump made the ground shake, everyone faced the position of the noise, Oishi, transformed, stood in front of them, they were more shocked than ever. The silent, all-around good guy Oishi turned into…

"_Niuhoomanmaoreniichuan_, Oishi fell into the worst spring hehehe" Fuji smirked, tough luck.

Ryuzaki mumbled, "Yeti…"

"…riding a bull…" Momo gulped.

Neko Eiji, terrified, jumped into girl ryoma's lap along side piglet Kaidoh, he continued, "Holding, a crane… and… an eel??" Everyone gasped.

Fuji smiled sinisterly, still peeping through the rock, "Time for some action…"

"What's wrong??" Oishi felt jumpy, "What do. I. Look. Like??" He robotically turned his face sideward to look in the water. Everyone was still so shocked that they held their positions so stiff, holding out one finger as their eyes followed Oishi's movement. "Oh… ahehehe… is this I??" He gave out a fake cackle and fainted himself.

Inui finally snapped back to his senses and started to search for his notebook, "Quack quack!" his wing pointed to the rock where Fuji hid. "(He knows something! Listen to me everyone!)" He flapped his wings up and down to catch their attention.

Coach Ryuzaki closed her eyes to think, "(I have to think of something… As their coach, I'm solely responsible for this…but…)"

"QUACK QUACK QUACK!"

"Inui! SHUT UP!!" Her veins popped.

"Quack?" Duck Inui fixed his oversized glasses. "(I have to get them to listen to me!)"

"Waaah! Senpais, what should we do?" girl ryoma whined.

"Nyeow nyaw!" Cat Eiji jumped up and down.

"It'll be troublesome to show ourselves like this, but we need to calm down!"

"Oishi's right! If my father sees me like this? He'd turn ME into sushi!" Taka held up 3 of his tentacles and picked piglet Kaidoh up.

"Oink! Oink! (Put me down!)"

"Oh sorry! I was just curious…hehe"

"Ahahaha!" Akana Momo giggled and turned to Ryoma, "Well at least we didn't get the wrong end of the stick, right Ryoma?" he grinned.

Ryoma just pointed towards their other teammates, "I wouldn't dare to agree with that"

"Huh?" Everyone else, not in human form, directed a glare towards Momo.

"It was a joke! Sorry!"

Piglet Kaidoh jumped and started to mess with Akane Momo's face, "Oi! Mamushi! I mean piglet! Stop it!"

"Nya nyaw!" Cat Eiji joined in and clawed Momo's hair.

"Grrr…" Tezuka tried to speak.

"Nyaw?" Cat Eiji lunged out of girl Ryoma's lap, he pawed his way towards tezuka and scratched a paw on its back, the panda captain, turned sideways to reveal, him, eating a bunch of leaves. Cat eiji sweat dropped and tried to snatch the branch away but unfortunately, panda Tezuka wouldn't let him. "Nyaaawww!"

"Captain! What's wrong with you?" Ryoma stood up and took cat eiji, who was shivering in fear, "Eiji-senpai, are you ok?"

_Panda Tezuka just shrugged, he was barely in the mood to face anyone._

Inui took the moment to search for his notebook, he knew that this place, the Jusenkyo hot springs, were very familiar to him, he wanted to make sure. "(Hm? At the cabin!)" He tucked his wings and started walk in his webbed feet, Fuji noticed his move.

"Hm? Not just yet Inui." He gave out a grin and blocked Inui's path.

"Quack!!"

"Fuji! Where the heck have you been? Can't you see where in deep well right now?!" Complained Coach.

"Sorry… I just couldn't seek this in…"

"Well imagine our feelings!" Momo pouted.

Ryoma pointed towards Fuji, "That's not fair! He's the only one who didn't fall in!"

"Come on guys." Oishi made gestures with his cane and eel, "It's not the time to think about that. We're not even sure if the springs really did change us."

Fuji looked down, "That's true (And at this rate, if they want to prove it then all I have to do is fall into the spring of drowned man, hehe, according to my research, it's just at the right side of where Ryoma fell.)"

Tezuka crawled towards everyone and made hand gestures and faint growls, everyone sweat dropped.

"Uhm…" Oishi paused, "I think what he's trying to say, is that it'd be pointless to test the credibility by throwing Fuji into the spring."

Coach placed a hand on each of her chins, "That's right…"

_Ryoma winced at the sight._

"We have to find out about these springs and of course a cure, we don't even know if this is permanent yet." She continued.

"Quack! Quack!" Inui flapped his wings hastily. "(I know something!)"

"Inui-senpai? You know something?" asked Ryoma.

Inui nodded his small head frantically, "Quack quack!" He pointed towards the cabin.

"The cabin? All right, if Inui says so…" Coach signaled for all if them to go.

"Wait a minute everyone." Fuji's eyes opened, he looked at them seriously and then gave a half-smile. "That's not a very good idea…"

"Hm?" Everyone raised a brow.

"Quack?" Inui was startled, "(Why is he stalling??)"

"(Inui, I'm sorry, but not just yet.) The keeper is there and if he saw us like this, it would make things worst. "

Inui thought to himself, "(Isn't the keeper scheduled at night? What're you thinking? All I have to do is get the information I downloaded in my notebook!)"

Taka used one of his tentacles to scratch his head, "How about the guide then?"

Fuji winced, "Sou 'ssume… He did say something about not falling into the spring…" He fake gasped, "Could it be?"

"What??" everyone asked him frantically.

"Quack!"

"I was just having a crazy assumption that maybe he planned for this to happen… (Jackpot! This will buy me sometime… Now I understand why you let Yuuta have this information)"

"You're right! But if that is the case, we can't possibly just confront him about this, we have to trick him into telling us how to get to normal." Akane momo suggested.

Fuji nodded, "(But… if they ever try to…)"

"Quack! (Wait a minute what if we can negate the effect by jumping in again?)" Inui quacked to get their attention again and started to pin point everyone and their corresponding springs and drew a picture of him in the wet gravel to jump.

"I get it! You want to see if we could negate the effects!" girl ryoma said.

"(I knew it would have to come to this) That's a good idea."

"Then I'll go" Momo volunteered.

"Wait, we're still not certain." Fuji interrupted and positioned himself in the spring next to Ryoma's. "It could have a worse effect, like prolonged transformation, let me try jumping into a spring simultaneously"

"Quack! (He's definitely trying to trick us!)"

"(Hehehe)" he looked up the sky and saw that it was clearing up "(Right!) "Here I go!"

_Fuji dived into the spring inches away from the spring of drowned man, he held his breath until the rain subsided. To his expectation, everyone turned away to look at the clear sky, giving him enough time to transfer into the spring of drowned man, of course, he made very little impact to let everyone know that it was his second swim._

"Quack!"

Everyone turned to Fuji again, "So, did I change?"

_Everyone shook their heads._

"Well then, let me try again." He jumped in once more and floated, "Anything?"

"No, it's still the same, but how come he didn't change into anything?" Asked taka.

"We have no choice, that spring must be ordinary, some of them are, everyone at the count of three, jump into your corresponding spring." Everyone readied their positions.

"Quack! (Something's not right)"

"(Hehehe, gotcha!) I'll stay here and watch out for any transformations"

"1,2,3!"

_All of them dived into the springs, hopeful that once they get out from the water, all will be normal. One by one, they all reached the surface._

Oishi was the first to ask, "Did we change back?"

Fuji hid a chuckle and frowned, "No, I'm sorry…"

"Whhaaaat?"

_Fuji was the sole person who was able to negate the effects, but it wasn't to anyone's knowledge, all of them were on the verge of losing it, especially Inui, he knew for a fact that for some reason, Fuji didn't want them to turn to normal just yet, the worst thought was… he was ENJOYING every bit of it. But no worries, All's fair, since people are coming and there's a 100 chance that the Seigaku tennis club isn't the only one's being conned._

"_**Ore-sama bigi yoi na, ahhh?"**_

_**AN: The last line is translated as, "Be awed by my prowess", so you can take a guess on what'll hapeen next, i know, big spoiler right?**_

_** Next chap: Cruel Intentions, will be featuring Fuji's POV **_


	4. Cruel Intentions

Chapter 4: Cruel Intentions

_**Fuji's PoV**_

"What are we gonna do now?" asked girl Ryoma who was at the moment petting piglet Kaidoh and neko Eiji.

"Hm… Let me think…" I sighed, pretending to formulate a solution.

An insanely cruel thought befell my mind as Panda Tezuka caught my eyes, I approached to his displeasure, "What do you think?" Of course I knew that he couldn't speak but it was too good of a chance to let go of.

His reaction was priceless, "Tezuka?"

The panda's eyes started to narrow down at me, he crouched down at me and gave out roars of different tones, I sweat dropped, "I s-see you cant speak, here try using these." I handed him a wooden board and a black marker, soon enough he started to scribble on them. "Amazing that a panda can actually do this, hehehe," I joked which made Tezuka the panda wince. "I'm joking" I raised my hands in surrender to satisfy him, he drew closer and closer to the board, he seemed to be having a hard time writing with those stubby paws, boy oh boy, if only I had my camera with me, but I did take mental pictures, Click! Smile panda Tezuka! Hehe.

The others were not far along from me and Tezuka, they were gathered by Oishi to think of some plan for the innocent guide that I framed earlier on, Duck Inui was gawking at our direction, it seemed to my crazy imagination that he and the captain were using telepathy to unravel my plan.

I peered at them just to satisfy my curiosity, I was having an idea that Inui was trying to get their attention, soon enough Tezuka's tapped my shoulder, "Hm? Oh you're done." He held out his writing board and let me read what he wrote, "What are you planning? I don't like how you react. Find a cure." I snickered, "Of course I will, don't worry about that." He pointed towards another message he wrote in very small characters, "Inui is suspicious of you, care to explain? I'm starting to think so too" My eyes opened at that note, "Well, maybe Inui's kinda confused right now, you know, his apparently got a 'bird brain' right now." I mused.

"Quack!" Inui seemed to have heard our conversation.

_Tezuka was the least bit enthusiastic about my remark; I thought that by making jokes, he'd look at things lightly. _

I turned to the direction of others and started my leave, Tezuka's paws grabbed a hold of my shirt, I gripped unto it and gave him a sinister smile, "Hehehe, now, now, Tezuka. That's not how you treat someone you've just asked a favor to." He slowly removed his grip and I continued walking, "Tezuka?" He grunted as if to say 'What?' "Mada haya iyo (It's still to early to win against me), don't you think?" I didn't bother to look back at his barmy expression; instead I walked towards the others, finally ready to commence my plan. "It's getting late, I think we should head back to the cabin." Yet another one of my intentional bad jokes.

"Riiighhttt!" Everyone gave me a glare.

Coach gritted her teeth, "You do know that half of us ain't exactly humans."

"And if I go there, they'd fry me!" Taka added, involuntarily moving his tentacles.

"Hmm… You've got a point there." I said trying to act concerned, "How about this, Momoko and Ryomako can return to the cabin, they can still pose as boys if they enter with their hoods on."

Momo and Ryoma jumped in disturbance, both their brows and voices rose at me as I mentioned their girl names, "Momoko?! Ryomako?!"

"Hehehe, sorry, my mouth slipped."

"Quack! Quack!" Inui pointed to himself and the rest of those who are not in human form.

"Nekomaru, no, I mean Eiji and Kaidoh can pose as their pets or they could just stuff the 2 in their bags, again, I'm kidding about the stuffing part."

Eiji jumped in relief into Ryoma's hands, "Nyaw!"

"Oink!"

"Hm?" Momo saw piglet Kaidoh, scratching his paw on Momo's shoes, "EH? You want ME to take care of you? Lay off!" He shook his leg to shrug of Kaidoh.

Kaidoh, frustrated, jumped and messed Akane Momo's hair "Oink! Oink!"

"As for the rest…" Every single one of them etched on their faces anticipation, "I'm afraid, your gonna have to stay away from sight for a while, there's an unlocked storage room near the cabin, people barely go there because of the nasty rumor that monsters live there."

"You think?" They gave me another glare, "Soon there will be!"

I sweat dropped, "I don't suppose you have a better plan about this," they didn't answer, yes! I got them, and now for my favorite part, "Tezuka?" The panda turned to me, "A mile away from here, there's a cave, so uh…"

The panda gave me a look of distrust and so did the duck, "QUAAAAAACK!" He flapped his wings.

"You want to stay with him too Inui?" I joked which made him jump. "Thought so."

"Fuji!" the 3 heads of coach stared me, "What're YOU gonna do?" she pointed 3 fingers at me.

I cleared my throat, of course I already know what to do, "I'll try and make up an excuse for you guys, then, I'll search for the guide and get him to spill the solution, I'll also survey the people residing near the springs, I'm sure there's an easy solution." I assured them.

"That could work." Oishi agreed to my relief, he held out his crane. "Please do your best." Yeti-Oishi bowed to thank me.

"No need to bow Oishi, I haven't done anything yet." And trust me, it'll take a while until I do.

Girl ryoma and Momo, packed their things and hid the others' as I instructed them, we were all set to separate ways. "Please don't forget everyone, let's meet here again tomorrow at noon."

Everyone nodded, duck and panda, as I refer to Inui and Tezuka now were still indifferent about the plan, I couldn't blame them, but before I left, I just had something that I was dieing to say to Inui, "Inui-kun."

"Quack?" he turned to me.

"I'll be borrowing your notebook in the investigation, I hope you don't mind." I grinned, he jumped and flapped his wings up and down as I mentioned my favor, I sensed that he indeed, gathered information about this but failed to read it, how sad.

"He doesn't look happy doesn't he?" girl Ryoma commented.

I pretended to frown, "I know, if only I were in his place, huh?" The quacking became louder.

Akane Momo darted his eyes on panda Tezuka "Hm?" It seems that he was scribbling another message; I noticed and reverted my gaze.

Tezuka flipped his board over to let Momo read his message, I was first to notice what he wrote and so I quickly stood in front of Momo, "Let's go shall we?"

"W-wait!" He started to read the message, "Don't…let…your…" I pushed them away, leaving the panda and duck make unclear warnings.

"Guard down?" Ryoma continued. "C'mon captain! Save the lectures!" he belted out his tongue and followed us.

I failed to notice cat Eiji, jump off girl Ryoma's shoulder.

"Nyaw?"

The panda pointed simultaneously at his message and the duck flapped his wings noisily.

"Nya nyaw?"

"Quack!"

"Grrr!!"

Cat Eiji failed to understand their message and just turned away.

"Kikumaru Senpai?' girl Ryoma bent over to cup the cat in his hands. "Let's go, we're falling behind" He ran to catch up with me.

"What should we do when we get back?" Akane Momo turned to his Kouhai.

"I dunno…"

"Let's just focus first in resting ok?" The 2 nodded.

If they were to ask me, I'd answer this. First, I plan to leave you 2 into thinking that I can handle finding the solution on my own, I'd wake up early and drain the spring of drowned man then collect other water from the different springs and load my water guns and sprays with it. Why? Coz its fun of course! Hehehehe! They dare doubt my genius! But what's more interesting is when the others arrive at 10, Mizuki, so sorry to ruin your plans, but you should've known that I was already a step ahead from you. Too bad, I'll have to reveal the hot water trick to these guys earlier on.

"Oink!"

"Oi Kaidoh! Stop moving my bag!"

"Senpai, I don't think Kaidoh senpai can breathe."

"Nya nyaw!" Cat eiji scratched his whiskers.

"Oh!" Momo unzipped his duffel bag and piglet Kaidoh hung his outside to get some air, "Sorry!"

_I wonder… What will happen if the guide suddenly disappears? Hehehe. One way to find out._

**AN: Sorry about the late update, kinda busy, please do continue to R and R cause once my school starts if people get disinterested then I'm afraid I might not update for a WHILE or worse not continue, so you know the catch, please and thank you, and by the way if you have any requests on the people or school you want to 'drop by' in Jusenkyo, just tell me Sorry about the suspense in what'll happen next :D**

_**LadyStrife914/Shiori**_


	5. Grand Entrance

**_XXSakuranXX: So sorry for the late update waaah, been really busy nowadays, anyways, this chap is dedicated to you. Your request for Hyotei has finally been granted hope you like it!_**

**_Thanks also to:_**

**_Lady-von-Bielefeld my bestie to death_**

**_Lady-von-Hartnett-are you there? LOL_**

**_My friends the STARZ and BEATI-FULZ, S-e-I-g-a-k-u family especially my fave kouhai Kyori-chan and bezicuz Mikes_**

**_My undying adviser: paopao haha_**

**_My OL buddies: Seru-chan,miya-chan,ya-chan,rah-rah all the chans out there from friendster If I've forgotten someone just message me._**

**_Reincarnated crazybutterfly:who rocks the twilight ff world and is shaking me like crazy to co update this fic, this is for you _**

**_And to my readers thanks a billion!_**

_**AN: Continuation of Fuji's POV, please excuse this chap if its really choppy . Enjoy! **_

* * *

_**Flashback…**_

"What should we do when we get back?" Akane Momo turned to his Kouhai.

"I dunno…"

"Let's just focus first in resting ok?" The 2 nodded.

_If they were to ask me, I'd answer this. First, I plan to leave you 2 into thinking that I can handle finding the solution on my own, I'd wake up early and drain the spring of drowned man then collect other water from the different springs and load my water guns and sprays with it. Why? Coz its fun of course! Hehehehe! They dare doubt my genius! But what's more interesting is when the others arrive at 10, Mizuki, so sorry to ruin your plans, but you should've known that I was already a step ahead from you. Too bad, I'll have to reveal the hot water trick to these guys earlier on._

* * *

Chapter 5: Grand Entrance

**FPOV**

_I instructed Ryoma and Momo to cover their faces with our jackets, though they looked like idiots soaked in the rain, they had no choice but to oblige to my instructions._

_**Fascinating**, I thought. I cannot believe that this all going on so well._

"Fuji-senpai." Ryoma halted me. "What is it?" I asked pretending to feel concerned but I was grinning deep inside. "We're almost there. Do you really think it could work?"

I frowned on this, "I don't really know but let's just hope for the best." I turned to her, er, I mean, him and gave a reassuring smile.

"(Keh! I'm getting chills! Wonder what this is all about?)" Akane-momo told himself.

"AH! YOU back already?"

_The guide, spotted us a yard away from the cabin, this triggered my cautiousness._

The two jumped in surprise, "Senpai!" The whispered.

I turned to them and whispered back, "I'll take care of him, just run to your room!" I advised.

_They nodded and sped inside. The guide seemed to notice the awkwardness._

He approached, "There something wrong boy?"

"No, we're fine guide-san."

His brows weaved together, "Ah, that good. Oh me forgot to tell you something, where your grandma?"

_He referred to coach Ryuuzaki as oba-chan, I couldn't agree more but, in her case right now, this old man should be thankful that she's nowhere insight. I could just imagine what those 3 pairs of hands can do to this stubby man._

"She's still training the other guys, the 2 who ran upstairs are quite ill, she instructed me to look after my kouhais."

"Ah…" I could sense doubt. 'Well, then me just tell you. There'll be others who come hea tomorrow morning; they plan to use the spring to ya? So, you be training somewhere else. That okay? You take turns?"

Damn! My plan has been foiled, I'm gonna have to rethink draining the springs… Hm… I have no choice. "Of course. I'll inform my coach when they get back and by the way, there's no need for you to wait for them."

"No need to wait. Got it." He smiled at me and so did I.

_It was rather remarkable how things are getting interesting for me._

**Nice!**

**AN: I will cut first the events that happened during the night, sorry, I need to introduce the hyotei team in this chap Rest assured I will post a chapter containing the events.**

The following morning…

**APOV**

**Time: 3:00 am, Atobe's private jet.**

"SUGEEEIIII!!"

"Jirou! Pipe down will you! Sheesh!" Shidou scolded him, pulling him into his seat.

Choutarou sighed, "_Kuso_, we're almost there and yet I still haven't gotten any sleep."

"You can say that again… How can we ver function normally in our Spartan training when we arrive?" Yuushi turned to his seatmate, Hiyoshi who just replied bluntly, "_Gekukyojo."_

Yuushi was unsatisfied, "_Do'ahou_…"

I sat quietly as I listened to my silly subordinates' complaints, clearly this men have no experience flying first class, in fact, I'm quite surprised that coach Sakaki hasn't said a word about my team, he's probably formulating our practice menu, I look forward to it of course especially now that I've learned that Tezuka has been doing intense training as well. "What a bunch of losers, ne Kabaji?"

"Usu!"

Everything was going smoothly during our ride, and who could ever doubt the Atobe enterpri-

_Beep beep beep!_

"Hm?" Sakaki-sensei winced.

"Kabaji! Go check things out." I ordered.

He got off of his seat, "Usu!"

"What's going on Atobe?" Yuushi questioned.

"Kowaaaiii!" Jirou screeched.

Shishidou hit him, "Get a hold of your self you baka!"

I started to get uneasy as well when the jet started to rock, "Minna, please put on your seat belts." I grabbed the phone connecting to the pilot, he wasn't answering and Kabaji shook his head in disappointment.

No response? Damn it! He must've fallen asleep!

"We have to do something!" Choutarou exclaimed.

"Atobe!" The coach darted his eyes on me and I quickly made balance to the pilots' cabin, "_Ore-sama_ shall not tolerate such crap like this! Kabaji! Bring the door down!"

"Oi! Matte atobe! That door aint exactly wood you know!"

I couldn't care less about Hiyoshi's ranting but instead shifted all attention into Kabaji's attempt to flip the door open.

This crappy machinery clearly doesn't **deserve** to be called ore-sama's product!

Everyone was starting to become frantic. They're holding for their dear lives. Kuso! The jet faced horizontally!

"USSUUUU!!" Kabaji barged his whole body in and finally managed to fling the door open.

I rushed inside to see a knocked out pilot. "Oi! Wake up!" I shook him multitude of times but he got a temperature and was clearly unconscious! I was already clenching my fist so hard, thinking of a way to- "Kabaji!" my eyes turned wide. "Take him away and secure yourselves, let me handle this."

"Usu!" He scooped the man up and I quickly took his place in the pilot seat.

"Oi! What's with that-??"

I could still hear the others shocked about what they saw, I wasn't really thinking about my next motive but, I knew that there was nothing really I could do. "Looks like we're gonna have to make an early landing."

Things were shaking like crazy, even coach, was shook up. I could hear him unbuckling his seatbelt.

"Atobe!" He yelled, entering the cabin. "What are you thinking of-"

I gave a smirk but didn't look back, "Ore-sama no bigi ni yoi na…AHHH??"

Yes, I flew the plane and tried to make it land… I was mindlessly piloting it…

Coach had no choice but to rush to the co-pilot's seat and secure himself.

Our view was unforgettable; we were actually diving through clouds.

I gripped the control firmly and as soon as we caught a glimpse of an island, the controls sparked and we were left but with one solution.

"We're gonna have to jump for it!" Sakaki proclaimed and we all nodded in agreement. "Aim for the island, the auto-pilot wont last long."

Without hesitation, Sakaki gave us his trademark 'commence' signal and we all flew out the plane, I wasn't really sure what happened on our way down, the only thing that I could remember was that, I almost drowned and when I finally caught air, everything went black…

**5 hours later…**

"Ugh…" My head was pounding as I started to straighten up. "Where am I?" My eyes were still blurry but I was pretty sure that I was in a spring of some sort. "Where's everyone?" I massaged my temple.

"They're probably near, I heard Shidou's voice just a while ago."

"Oh thanks." I faced the other me and thanked him. I started to walk.

"Ore-sama is happy to help."

**What the?! Wait a minute! I turned back to look at him directly.**

"What the hell are you??" I pointed to his face frantic.

He waved me off, "Ah! You have some nerve to shout at ore-sama!"

There are two Atobes?? This cant be! Calm down Atobe… If I just…

"There he is!"

The other Atobe was right; Shishidou was indeed not far from us, thank heavens that he was there. I shifted towards him thinking that I just hit my head and the 'other atobe' would disappear right after I talked to him.

I raised my hand to signal him, "OI Shi-" We both called out to him but stopped at the sight of a blue sea-creature with scales all-over his body running towards us.

Our face mimicked his skin-tone.

He wasn't far from us, when both of us, Atobe's turned wide-eyed, "Ka—paaa--AHHH??"

Kappa Shishidou, gave us an awkward look as well when he saw that there were two Atobe's but nothing could beat his surprise when he saw his reflection.

"Na-nIIIII??"

"Oi! They're there!"

What came after Atobe was a sight that would be forever imprinted in my mind.

"Ryou! Atobe!"

What the hell, a white tiger was calling out our names and behind him was bakemono floating towards us! If I was not mistaken they were…

"Choutarou! Yuushi! Aha-ha…"

Shishidou was so shocked that he turned pale and stiff.

"Kuso! What the heck is…"

Before I could breathe to stay calm, the others ascended.

"Look!" the other Atobe pointed towards a uh… One Horned Flying Purple People Eater??

"Mother of-" I bit lip at the sight of the newly transformed Kabaji but something that slithered in my leg, made me drop on my bottom, "Get off of ore-sama!"

The snake tightened its grip on my leg but though twice about striking me, "Hiii--yoooo-sssssshhhhhhiiii…" It hissed.

Was I going crazy? Did I hit my head on so hard that these things that I'm seeing might be the cause of a concussion?

"What re you men doing? This is no time to loiter!" the tone was very familiar but I was too afraid to turn to its direction since… the voice seemed to come from…

The others couldn't help but pay attention, ''Sakaki sensei??"

I fumbled to shift position and was stunned to see a boy with extremely loose clothing, with his arms crossed and eyes darting at us.

I cupped my head and tried to think rationally, but that damn 'twin' of mine wont leave me be!

**"Where the hell am I??"**

* * *

**AN: And that ends the chapter, sorry if it's a lil crappy thanks for reading, I'm updating alotta of my stories so please forgive my late updates, ki wo tsukete minna, hope you continue reading :)**

**I wont update yet until I get favroable results from my poll, I need your help minna-san Domo in advance :)**

**Oh yeah if you like my fics then you'll love Lady-von-Bielefeld's "Promises". Calling all Ryo-saku fans out there! Check it out! ******

**-faye/shiori/ladystrife914**


	6. Hot and Cold

_**AN: Okay, please read before you continue… Enjoy!**_

_**Finally an update! **_

_**This is dedicated to Sakuran, Kuya Jarield, LVB, LVH, LVZ, reincarnatedcrazybutterfly, Xiaooraye and I looove it! **_

_**This chapter is just a filler for the cut part on chapter 5, the next chapter will be for a contest so read the details after the chapter to know more ^^ Enjoy!!!**_

_**-LVS**_

* * *

**Chapter 6: Hot and Cold**

**_FPOV the night before Hyotei arrived…_**

"Ryoma? Momo?" I politely knocked before I entered the ladies' quarters, "Ryoma?" There was no answer and so I decided to slide the door slightly open, I cocked my head to see what they were up to, needless to say that what I saw was priceless. "There you are." I stepped in and closed the door. The two were actually standing in front of the mirror all pale in shock. "Come on, it's not half bad." I jerked my hand to pat both their backs but they were too teary eyed that they fired back at me, "YOU SHUT UP! YOU THINK THIS IS NOT _BAD_"

"Fuji-senpai is so mean!" girl Ryoma was pounding her little fingers on my chest, which was actually quite sad, I felt pity for her… uh… him.

"Sorry. Momo, are you doing better than-"

"This…" He was still staring at his new reflection, "What did you say Momo?" He never blinked. Slowly, he turned to us, "This… can't really happen…it just CAN'T!!!" He was gripping the mirror hard and slowly but steadily he lifted it and started to sway it with his hands.

"Senpai! Ryoma hugged me tight and I just froze their, sweating and smiling, trying to act cool, "Momo, get a hold of yourself, you're scaring Ryoma…" I said calmly.

"No way!" He hissed.

I tried my best to calm Momo and Ryoma down, the two were going ballistic, running around, cursing, trying every sort of suicide technique they could do, and I was there watching and halting their every move, it took about 3 hours until they got worn off.

I panted hard, "Finally… you guys… stopped…"

The two lay flat on the floor in tears and shock, I tried slapping them a million times, it w as quite enjoyable but it became irritating when they just wouldn't snap out of it!

"Mada…sniff… mada… daneeeee…."

"Ikeneeyyaaa…. sniff….'youuuu…."

"Sigh… I guess I have no choice…" I went to the kitchen and grabbed a kettle of hot water and made way back to the room.

I didn't want to do it but I had no choice, it was only then that I thought that everything would be all right as long as I bring the rope with me and some of Inui's tonic.

"Senpai, where have you been?" Ryoma asked.

"I guess today's you're lucky day." I slid the door close and momo caught sight of what I held; his eyes grew wide in terror, "Senpai! What're you gonna do with that?"

"Oh, this little thing?" I lifted it up and gave them a smile, "It's for you"

The both of the stood and fidgeted, etching an indifferent smile "Wait! You don't plan to…" They grabbed hold of each other and ran to the back of the room.

Each step that I took towards them seemed like it was their last, "Hehehehehehehe!" I even laughed to add tension, "I've always wanted to do that."

"Ryoma! He's gone nuts!"

"Momo-senpai! I don't wanna die yet!"

"Now," I drew closer to them, "Which one would you like? The juice or-"

"Ahhhh!!!!"

Before I finished the sentence I turned my back of them, "I'm sorry, I can't possibly do it…"

"Huh? The both of them sprang up and approached me, "Sen-Paiiii!!!!"

Too bad that it was all a trick and I threw hot water at them.

There, mission accomplished!

"All better?" I asked, both of them jumped in shock of the heat but then slowly they realized the change in their voice and all fell into place.

"Hehehe, you're welcome…"

Now, they _owe_ me…

* * *

_**AN: Alrighty! Game time guys, what I need is an event that will happen with the guys who were left behind and went missing during and before the crash. I also need a suggestion about what Gakuto will change into so, carry on and I wish you guys the best. I'll be posting the preview of chapter 7 if I reach 20 reviews or more on this chapter alone. Thank you!**_

_**I am about to premier the 7**__**th**__** Chapter of Spring of Drowned Dreams that is temporarily entitled, " Left Behind", why? Notice the 5**__**th**__** chapter and you'll see that someone from Hyotei is missing. Anyways, this was actually posted up on the count of I want you people to 'make' this chapter, so yes, this is a question and answer portion for you as well as a contest, how and why?**_

_**One because I'm actually not allowed to update yet because of school and stuff and two, I have other requests to answer from other stories which is why I'm calling a contest! **_

_**Here's the gist:**_

_**I want you to continue a portion of this chap and entitle it. Whoever gives the most unique entry will have this story dedicated to him or her and will have a 'cameo' appearance as well. Sounds easy right? Yes it does, the thing is I could use a bit more of appreciation, meaning REVIEWS! I mean I really appreciate those who keep this on alert and favorite but I need to know what's on your mind… T_T But anyways, if you people would like to leave everything up to me, then it's okay, I understand.**_

_**Oh yeah, the team who won in the poll and got the highest vote to make an appearance is Rikkaidai! :D And yeah, you voted for Fuji to still be the monster ^_^**_

_**Entries will close by Nov. 16 at 10pm, just PM all entries to me **__**lytningprincez_**_

_**In the mean time, I would like to thank Sakuran, Jarield, LVB, reincarnatedcrazybutterfly, Xiaooraye and I looove it! A big thanks for their support! ILY guys!**_

_**-Lady von Strife**_


End file.
